A date he dreamed of
by Alice Shade
Summary: He was getting ready for this date all day - because it was pivotal in all the following relationship... Years after show, slightly AUish.


_I don't own Daria, or Quinn. I used them for entertainment only, and make no kind of profit whatsoever from it. If you, for any asinine reason, what to do something with this piece of drivel, feel free too.

* * *

_

It was a beautiful autumn day - maybe a tad too cold to wander around in only shirt, but definitely great. The sun was shining through the yellow and red leaves, coloring the dull asphalt in warm tones. He looked around, and checked out his huge single crimson rose. Probabily, she could use it as a walking cane, if she'd liked. He flicked his sleeve off, and glanced on his watch - it was quarter to four. She would be here any second now.

And there she was, indeed - her red head almost glowing in the sun rays. She looked so adorable in her light cardigan. He idly wondered, how did she managed to make loose cardigan look so sexy on her. One more reason to saluvate over her secretly. And oh, how did he lusted after her.

He grinned, as she walked down the street, smiling just for him, in that special way she smiled only when he was around. Honestly, he had hundreds of women in his life, and he had all kinds of them, but this particular woman made his heart stop and jump. Perhaps, getting on the good side of law wasn't that bad after all. Friends - screw them. They'd shot him in the back, given half a chance.

He signed, when he remembered, when it was the time, when he decided to talk. It wasn't that easy, but he did managed to talk cops into giving him full amnesty in exchange for the information he provided them with. Honestly, it wasn't because his consience started talking, or some such crap. No, it was his pride. When he found out, that 'business' was controlled by a librarian grey mouse, he sort off fell out of root. Clearly, that 'female' didn't deserved his loyalty, much less his respect. She wasn't even italian. Remembering all the times, when he had to participate in goofy, stupid and reckless things, he was surprised, that he hasn't figured that out earlier. Maybe she had the brains, but she had no looks, balls or smarts. It was ridiculously easy to filch some of the funds into his own private stashes. She was just too caught up in her sexual frustration, to notice.

He signed again, this time quite phony. All stupid had to get what they deserved. And he was the only one smart out there, so it was logically, that he would be the one to gain. But he quicky stopped thinking about things of past, as she approached to him. Right now, only she existed - the most perfect woman in universe. Without a word, he offered her a rose. She picked it tentatively, sniffed it, and giggled - "Why, Luigi, it's so romantic! Oh, you just gave me an idea... Let's go take a little stroll through the park? We still have some time to spend before our reservations."

It was true - they had about fourty minutes. But the park was huge, and he didn't relished the idea of leaving his car across the park. But, since she asked it...

"Of course, mi amore." - he said in his best galant voice. She hooked her right arm around his left, and they strolled down the park. He smiled inwardly - because he was in luck, again. Judging by their lonelyness in the park, romantic surroundings, and smile of his beautiful companion, evening was starting off extremely good.

In fifteen minutes, they were in the senter of the park. She suddenly stopped. To his questioning stare, she shrugged -"It's just so beautiful here..."

He stood passively, as she made a few steps around. It was beautiful, but he was in a mood for appreciating even more beautiful things tonight. And, by the hints and looks, he was definitely close to that. After several seconds, he glanced on the watch, and turned around. He opened his mouth, but words failed him, when he saw, what was before him.

Barrels were like two bottomless holes straight to nowhere. Now he was afraid. He was very afraid. His jaw unhinged, but again, no words came out. She laughed - "Come on, Luigi, surely you've seem lupara before? I think you've been even using it twice."

Hell opened under his feet, and swallowed him whole. He croaked -"How?"

Her smile got even wider-"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Luigi. You should've knew better, then breaking omerta, hmm?"

He blinked, and felt his insides turn into a jello. She was from family. She was his past, coming back to claim him - once and for all. She was one of those he betrayed. And he knew for a fact, that he was doomed, he knew it all his days, passed since he sat down by the table of captain McGregor at the bar, the night he switched. But how! How could that be? That...that... bluestocking ordered him dead? That 'female', who he hadn't even considered a woman, much less a capo?

He was trapped, and he knew it. Maybe, just maybe - he'll have a chance... She wasn't too far away, and maybe he could manage to wrestle her down, and take the gun from her. But... He started to inch closer. Talk might save him, he thought, and asked- "Who's the boss now?"

She laughed yet again - "The same woman you called bluestoking back then. We knew, that you were going to fold long before you did it. Thank you for giving such a perfect oportunity, by the way - your accounts were perfect safe haven for our reserve funds. But, alas, you've run off your usefulness."

"Quinn... I thought you loved me. Were you lieing to me all that time?" - he asked. Distractions, distractions... The more she'll talk, the more chances he'll have.

She snorted - "Look, boytoy, you're not even on top hundred of guys I've been with. Besides, who told you, that I am even interested"

His eyes widened, as she continued coyly - "Consigliora is customarily VEEERY close to capo, if you'd be so kind to remember..."

His mind boggled, as he tried to process this information - "You... and HER?"

She giggled - "We're sisters, dummy. But enough talk... Mr... Oh well, I never cared to know your last name, anyway... Now you die."

He was waiting for these words, and he lunged forward. He could almost feel himself tackling her off her feet, and hammering her face in with that goddamned lupara. He wouldn't die today! He just wouldn't... Sudden thunder startled him... When did it became so dark? Or did he talked with her till the eveni...

She shrugged, and smiled uncertainly. Looks like she'll be eating alone today... On other hand, she might check up on her beloved capo, and tell her good news. She'll be so pleased!

* * *

Notes:

**Capo** - _head of mafia family_.

**Consigliore** - _adviser and accomplice to capo, second in command. (Here was used in feminine gender -"_**consigliora**

**Omerta** - _an oath of secrecy, given by every member of mafia family. Forbids revealing any information about family to authorities. It is an ancient tradition, and breaking of omerta is punished by death._

**Lupara** - _tradidional mafia weapon, a kind of sawed-off double-barreled shotgun_.

**Mi amore** - _my love_.


End file.
